<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Field Trip by TOPISH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646356">The Field Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOPISH/pseuds/TOPISH'>TOPISH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures of Joe Bereta [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SourceFed RPF, Valleyfolk RPF, Youtuber RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Comeplay, Facials, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, and bad writing, might have typos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOPISH/pseuds/TOPISH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite dad after being deflowered by that big ole burly bear, has started taking a liking to having his ass and body used. Good thing he’s going on a field trip for their school where two fellow chaperones want to try Joe our as well.</p>
<p>First chapter of many, cause this will be a long weekend. Let me know what you’d like to see, I have a outline planned but it can ALWAYS be edited to fit what others want!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe Bereta/Original Male Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures of Joe Bereta [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bus Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few weeks since Joe had his little visit to the Principal of his kid’s school. Even though the “meeting” was sprung on him and he initially didn’t want it, by the end of the session he’d come to love the feelings Don’s daddy dick gave him. </p>
<p>Since then Joe had been feeling fairly deprived. Of course he came home that night and had sex with his wife in order to get the sensual thoughts of Don out of his head. Not only did it not help, while he was fucking his wife he had the uncontrollable urge to lead some fingers down to his ass. The ass that was still sore from the rough vigorous fucking it got not 6 hours ago. The only time Joe found something to fill his need, literally, was when he had some alone time in the shower. There he could lean up against the wet wall as both his hands were behind himself. One to hold a cheek open, the other 3 fingers deep in himself. The velvet walls cling to his fingers tightly but were happy to be pried open. He took so many showers that week. His wife asking if he felt alright Joe just smiling to himself “Much better now.”</p>
<p>Don hadn’t reached out to Joe like how he said he would. He expected an email, call from the school like last time, something everyday. He checked constantly. He wanted to be filled by Don’s thick length again cause his fingers were starting to get boring. With your fingers, you know what’s coming, he wanted the surprise of a stroke, a different angle something new. He was close to going down to some bathroom on the side of the road. He had made mental plans to find out where he could get a good stretch the next weekend. Yet, that all changed once he was asked by a teacher at the school to be a chaperone on the upcoming field trip.</p>
<p>Joe went along with it thinking it might get his mind off everything. He may even get out of this sexually desperate phase by the time he gets back. It was going to be a full long weekend. They would leave Friday late afternoon and spend the next two days and nights at a campground. Yeah, this would be good!</p>
<p>--xxx--</p>
<p>Friday: 1:45 PM</p>
<p>Joe pulled up to the school with his kids, his bags, and a cooler for anything they’d need food wise. There were tents all set there for them at the campground.</p>
<p>The kids jumped up into the first bus in line, his kids going and sitting with the rest of the class. There were two buses, one for all the students, the second for the chaperones and teachers. Joe made his way back towards the second bus, seeing that there weren’t a massive amount of people. He took a seat in the last bench seat after tossing his stuff up above in the racks. On the bus there were 7 other dads and around 4 teachers, surprisingly all male. Joe didn’t really take it in but noticed it overall. With the size of the bus they all had plenty of room. Joe had a good couple of seats between him and any other grown up. That was until two of the teachers that had been sitting next to one another moved back towards Joe.</p>
<p>Joe noticed them and smiled up as they smiled back. While Joe was sitting in his own bench, he decided to sit more towards the aisle, leaving room for the first man to point and ask to sit near  the window. Joe let him in with a nod and the other took his seat on the bench across from Joe’s.</p>
<p>“How are you doing Mr. Bereta?” the first man asked, now sitting with his back to the window.</p>
<p>“Good! You guys?” Joe went with the small talk.</p>
<p>“Good. Good.” the two men replied. A small gap of silence fell between them, the distant chatter filling the bus. Joe looked at the two men waiting for them to start speaking, let him know why they decided to come back there with him. He also then realized he didn’t know these teachers, he’s sure they probably got his name from the chaperones list but he knows he never met them before.</p>
<p>“You guys excited for the trip? I think the kiddos are gonna have a great time!” Joe filled the space himself.</p>
<p>The second man commented, “Yeah, we think it’s going to be a really..” he dragged on, then glancing to Joe, “fun time.” he finished with a small smirk. The man behind Joe chuckled lowly in his chest making Joe’s smile drop just a tad. It was just… well weird.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m hoping it is fun. Get my mind, probably all our minds off of stuff. Fresh air, a nice swim, just get out there.”</p>
<p>The two men nodded in agreement, now just openly staring at Joe. Joe chuckled back and looked forward as the bus jolted into movement. No matter what was going on here, Joe was now stuck in this metal tube on wheels for over 2 hours.</p>
<p>“So I didn’t get your names?” Joe said looking between the two guys.</p>
<p>“Mr. Hall, but you can call me Gary.” the taller blonde man behind Joe said. Gary was fairly built, his shirt gripping his biceps pretty well. Kinda hard to not notice when his frame was taking up a lot of the seat next to Joe.</p>
<p>“Sean Pricer!” the other man said, his darker brunette hair contrasted by his fairly pale skin tone. He too was more built, not as much as Gary but still could cover Joe’s smaller frame easily. Or well..why am I thinking of his body size, Joe thought.</p>
<p>“Well nice to meet you two! Joe…” with a hand extended to Sean, who shook it and then Gary.<br/>“...Bereta but I guess you both knew that already.” Joe ended with a small laugh.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, well we all got a list of students and chaperones for the trip…”<br/>Joe nodded “Ah okay.”</p>
<p>“...and Mr. Campbell ensured you be on the trip.”</p>
<p>Joe froze. His eyes enlarged, his hands became sweaty and his ass clenched. Did they just saw Mr. Campbell? Maybe they meant it like ensure the parents selected were on the trip? No. It felt like time slowed down. The buildings outside the bus seemed to stop moving and the turn of his head felt like it took minutes to reach its destination of Gary’s face. The smile now animalistic and when he flipped his head back, Sean had the same expression.</p>
<p>Joe could only let out a meager whine, “oh”. The two men maneuvered Joe further into the seat, closer to Gary the space getting filled with Sean’s warm body. Joe felt trapped, but the feeling of his ass needing attention, the attention it deserved, quickly overcame his mind.</p>
<p>“We can’t do anything with everyone here.” Joe firmly established in a low whisper.</p>
<p>“Absolutely no one will hear us. Even so we’re only gonna play a bit. The real fun won’t start until later.” Sean growled in Joe’s left ear. His nipples hardened and the bulge in his pants grew slightly. </p>
<p>“I don’t like this.” Joe again whispered under his breath.</p>
<p>“So you don’t want me to tease that little hole of yours?” Gary said at a louder than normal volume. Joe’s expression screaming for him to shut up but no one turned around. The music on the bus as well as all the chatter covered everything up. Gary and Sean both smiled.</p>
<p>Gary seeing that Joe understands everything will be fine as well as the bulge that was steadily growing in the dad’s jeans, reached down and pulled Joe’s right hand onto his crotch.</p>
<p>Joe threw his head into the direction where his hand was held.</p>
<p>“Go ahead, enjoy.” Sean said behind Joe, again husking into his ear sending chills down Joe’s spine and straight to his cock.</p>
<p>Joe’s hand after being let go, stayed. He knew he wanted it, he just didn’t want to have it happen here, but now seeing they were practically in their own world his hand began to squeeze. Gary exhaled sharply from the firm grip Joe had on his dick. Joe’s hand slowly groped the large bulge next to him, it started growing just as his did. The long shaft that started to fill out the leg of Gary’s pants was scaring Joe a little.</p>
<p>While Joe was feeling up Gary’s junk his left hand was grabbed and brought over for Sean. His crotch also swelling and throbbing. Joe hands were now both occupied, grabbing and massaging the two massive bulges in the seat with him. Why did every guy in his new gay life have a massive dick? In the end, Joe didn’t mind, just more to play with!</p>
<p>“Why don’t you get a look?” Gary pushed Joe on. His frame moving down a little in the seat allowing Joe to be able to unbutton his pants.</p>
<p>Joe expressed concern but his hands seemed determined. The jeans of both Sean and Gary were popped open quickly. The zip flowed down and Joe’s hand reached under the two alpha’s underwear to pull out their lengths. The warmth of the throbbing erections calmed Joe a slight bit, but the sight of these long dicks pushed his heart rate right back up.</p>
<p>Sean, on his left, had a good 7” cut at least. The skinnier cock extended well past his jeans opening, the head already plump, red, and leaking obviously excited to be touched by Joe’s hand.</p>
<p>Gary, next to the window, had the bigger of the two. His almost 9” cut cock dwarfed Joe’s hand. His fingers just barely reaching around the thick girth. He had two great cocks on his hands here, well in his hands rather.</p>
<p>Joe huffed with want as he began to stroke the two lengths. Their dicks getting worked on by the tight grip Joe had on them.</p>
<p>“You like what you see?” Gary asked, looking over to Joe. Joe could only nod, his mouth quickly salivating.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you fit down there and get a taste.” Sean suggested, Joe looked happy to hear that again. The tone of a man telling him what to do. He maneuvered his way down in the gap. His knees rested on the cold floor, his feet under the seat in front of them. He was small enough to fit down there but just barely. His torso was squeezed between the two sets of legs as well as the seat bench and seat back behind him. Gary saw that he wouldn’t be able to reach either of their cocks. He raised a leg on onto the seat and pulled Joe closer to him, in between his thighs and closed him in with his legs. Joe’s neck getting smacked with the substantial length underneath him.</p>
<p>The slide of the erection leaving streaks of pre on his neck and Joe grabbed it in one hand and reached over with his right to grasp Sean to give him some pleasure. Gary took the member from Joe’s hand, taking it to slap it against Joe’s face. His tongue coming out to lick the smacks of pre on his lips. The taste taking control over him, Joe threw his head down, the cock embedding itself into the back of Joe’s throat. 2 weeks off of taking a cock for the first time and Joe already was a natural, taking the over 8” cock deep into his throat, down to the balls. His stubbly chin scratching against Gary’s equally stubbly balls.</p>
<p>“Shiiiiit!” Gary moaned out. “I wasn’t expecting a lot but Don was right. You’re an absolute slut for cock, huh?” Joe moaned back in agreement, just taking up the mantle again of cock slut dad of the school. The moans vibrating Gary’s cock inside the tight throat.</p>
<p>Gary also overtaken by pleasure grasped Joe’s hair and started fucking up into Joe’s mouth. The moans Joe was emitting became louder and vibrated against Gary’s cock more.</p>
<p>Gary continued to fuck into Joe’s mouth, letting him take control some of time but for the most part fucked into Joe’s throat himself. With his head thrown back, Gary bit his lower lip trying to hold back but still wanting to feel the sweet sensations of Joe’s sucking mouth. Soon though Gary had to rip out of Joe’s mouth with an audible pop in order to not cum.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to blow too soon, im saving that for your ass later.” Gary commented seeing Joe’s raised eyebrow expression. Joe looked over to Sean, “Your turn!” Joe said happily.</p>
<p>He moved his way over between Sean’s legs where he started the same procedure. Taking the cock down his throat, making sure to taste every single millimeter that entered his mouth. He loved this so much. The addicting taste of skin and manliness. The heavy weight in his mouth and the feeling of being filled. It’s almost as if his mouth and ass were meant to be full and his whole life it’s been empty and wanting.</p>
<p>Sean was more lazy than Gary, letting Joe just take the lead and shove his head down onto his length himself. Pushing the thinner cock over his tongue and through the back of his throat. Bobbing with the bounce of the bus, Joe wished he could ride one of the men. He thought that the bus’s movements would put more bounce into the fuck.</p>
<p>Gary after calming down a little while and Sean getting closer, Joe pulled off Sean with a hand from Gary. He pulled Joe back up onto the seat, his head landing on Gary’s lap as his hips and ass fell into Sean’s lap. While Joe laid on his side, his knees up against the seat back in front of them, his lips went back to working up and down Gary’s massive length.</p>
<p>Sean picking Joe’s back end up slightly, pulled Joe’s jeans and underwear down past his ass, where his junk was still encased but the hem sat right under his cheeks. With his ass exposed, Sean got to work on pulling Joe’s cheeks apart. With the sensation of Joe’s ass about to be played with his mouth worked slower on Gary. Having all the attention being put on his ass. Gary noticed and without a second to warn Joe, he started fucking up into Joe’s mouth once again, the length stabbing his inner cheek bringing him back to sucking down.</p>
<p>Joe’s ass pulled apart easily and Sean’s left pointer finger was already knuckle deep into the channel with the help of his own saliva. The walls gripped Sean’s finger tightly but practically sucked the second finger he tried pushing in beside his first. Joe started drooling around the girth in his mouth, spit pooling around Gary’s base when Sean ground hard into his prostate. Rubbing and milking it for all it was worth.<br/>Joe popped his mouth off Gary to look down at himself, his elevated ass blocking the view of Sean inside him.</p>
<p>“Please add more!” Joe moaned in a raspy throat fucked voice.</p>
<p>Sean smiled his handsome evil grin again and immediately inserted another finger and in no time after spitting on Joe’s hole inserted a fourth. All fingers working their way further into Joe whose head was thrown back onto Gary’s lap, face froze in pleasure. Gary, through Joe’s rise in pleasure continued to slap his face with his cock. The wet slapping noises echoed in their little personal world of a bench seat. Gary pushed Joe back onto his cock and that’s where Joe stayed for the rest of the drive. Sean working his ass and Gary coming in and out of Joe’s mouth to halt his release.</p>
<p>--xxx--</p>
<p>Friday: 4:15 PM</p>
<p>Once they got closer to the campsite the bus driver yelled back to the men that they were around 10 minutes out. Sean and Gary both still using Joe, pulled themselves together and put everything back in their pants. They let joe lay there on the bench when they got up and sat at the two aisle seats in front of where they just were, making sure no one came back.</p>
<p>They pulled up to the campsite and when the bus came to a stop and parked a small moan was heard from behind the two men. They kept their expressions plain to not let the couple teachers that looked back catch on. Once everyone bounded off the bus to help set up and get the students settled for dinner, Sean and Gary looked back to see why Joe would have moaned. A glance over the seat they saw Joe now shoving 3 fingers in himself to feel something again. The motion of the bus stopping must have made him hit a sensitive part of his ass.</p>
<p>The two buddies chuckled, making their way towards Joe. Gary pushed Joe back up while he made his way to the opposite side of the seat again. He pulled Joe’s pliant legs with him and pulled them up to his shoulders. Joe’s head hung over the edge of the plastic covered seat his vision a little horny blurred but focused in on Sean’s zipper that was being dragged down. Joe successfully grabbed the cock as soon as it hit open air, tugging it towards his open and hungry mouth. Once it made its way half way down his throat, another open and hungry hole was being entered. Gary after soaking his cock well enough with spit pushed into Joe’s waiting hole, the slightly tight picker practically sucking him in. Joe missed this. A real cock, a real man being shoved in him. He may have just realized how much he missed it, the first 37 years of his life now feeling empty.</p>
<p>Joe choked on the cock that started fucking his throat in rapid succession. Taking his mouth for a ride that it well deserved. Although Joe had been sucking Gary’s cock for the past while, this was a whole new sensation for Sean. Gary’s equally rapid thrusting made Joe’s mouth agape with pleasure, allowing Sean to just freely fuck into the warm and wet hole.</p>
<p>Gary was going wild, he had been holding off for awhile knowing that this sexy dad would soon be in his lap. He’d held his load for over a week, closer to two. And the blowjob for the ride up had just pulled him right to the edge too many times. He was going to pour into Joe’s ass like a waterfall. Gushing deep into his body. Joe could feel it coming too, if the hard and fast pounding slaps that hit his thighs and ass were any indication.</p>
<p>“Hey man, I’m gonna bust soon.” Gary pushes out between pants, the sweat dropped down his forehead into Joe’s shirt.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry imma shoot down his throat soon!”</p>
<p>“Good.” Gary smiles back to Sean, both men thrusting even faster into Joe’s willing body to chase their ends.</p>
<p>Joe laid there in ecstasy as he felt Sean stutter his thrusts and with a small grunt, jets of cum started soaking Joe’s throat. Sean stopped and left his cock deep inside as he kept shooting. 3 bursts later, he pulled back, letting the smaller loads landing on Joe’s lips and chin, the soft pink tongue hitting out to lick it up already.</p>
<p>This visual as well as Joe’s body grabbing around Gary’s length made him bite his lip. His load rising. His hands flew down and gripped Joe’s hips as he plowed his load into Joe. The feel of warmth, liquid gold being pumped into his ass, made Joe gasp and cum without friction. His cock bursting into his bare stomach, his shirt lifted up from his body moving on the seat. Gary finished pulsing, his body trembling as he pulled his soaked cock from Joe’s wrecked and filled ass. Gary threw Joe’s legs to his side, moving up to have Joe clean his cum soaked cock. Moaning as his mouth wrapped around his length and continued moving on past Joe. </p>
<p>Joe pulled his pants back up after cleaning his own spunk from his stomach, scooping the small stripes up. He sat up looking at the two that just finally took his ass again.</p>
<p>“So we doing that again sometime this weekend?” Joe smiled to the men as they walked up the aisles to get back to the group.</p>
<p>“Absolutely!” Sean said, patting Joe on the ass from behind.</p>
<p>Gary turned back around toward the two men, “We’ll be doing a lot this weekend Joe. I almost want you to be surprised but I’m gonna just tell you now, me and Sean are not the only ones that know.” Gary’s grin both terrifying and sexy.</p>
<p>Joe’s look was well worth it, the large eyes and slight drop in expression enveloping his face. Did the campground know too? What was going to happen this weekend? Did everyone that knows want a piece? So many questions jumped into Joe’s brain but one thing came to the forefront.</p>
<p>“How many people am I going to get fucked by?” Joe’s mouth spoke, his face concerned, but his voice sounded almost excited. Like he was trying to hide his eagerness.</p>
<p>Gary just looked over Joe’s head at Sean, both chuckling as he was pushed into walking with them off the bus and into the bright sunlight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In the Tent for the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now that the ride up to campsite for the school field trip has taken most the first day, the crew gets ready for the night. Sean and Gary show Joe where he'll be staying this long weekend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joe came off the bus behind the two men who’d just fucked his brains out, like literally, he could practically wave goodbye to his “straight acting” innocence on the bus, the steps he took descending onto the grass were booms in his mind. He realised not only did he know now that he loved this new life of his; everyone else did as well. It almost made him smile. Almost. There was still a little bit of guilt that crept into his thoughts but before he could dwell on the details Sean had clamped a large hand over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Yeah I think that’s a great idea kids!” Sean’s booming voice now seemed normal, all the noises around them seemed to go back to the way they were supposed to be, it let his brain catch up to what was being said.</p>
<p>Joe asked what was going on, what he had missed while his kids ran off with what he assumed were Gary and Sean’s little ones.</p>
<p>“Well your kiddos just asked if they could stay in their friend’s tent’s over by the common hall. Which means you will be bunking with me and Sean here.” chuckled Gary. His happy tone had an up beat, knowing all too well what would be happening in their tent these nights.</p>
<p>“Oh okay.” he had nothing to really say. He wanted to argue but now knowing the lengths that these two would go to, to just have sex with Joe. Well it almost made him proud of his newly acquired skills.</p>
<p>--xxx--</p>
<p>Friday: 7:35 PM</p>
<p>The bus had taken a while to get them up to the campground and even though they meant to have a little more time than just setting up for the couple days there, it’s all the time they really had before the sun was starting to fall behind the trees surrounding them all. They’d been able to set up their tents, the adults around the edge of the trees, the kids in the middle for safety sake. Then they went on a little hike, the whole time Joe watched around for the “others” that were here at the campground that knew about Joe and wanted a piece.</p>
<p>It got to the point where he needed to stop. He was freaking himself out with every little look and noise that one of the guys made. Their gazes almost stay for too long sometimes. He looked onward just waiting for one of them to make a comment. He did wear some pretty tight joggers that he knew showed off his ass. A decision he thought before, was a decision any man that didn’t dislike their body would do, but maybe Joe did it for attention. Attention for someone to come up and grab a cheek and get a feel for what they’d eventually be inside of.</p>
<p>The evening went quick, everyone branched off one another and made their way to their tents. Joe closely followed behind Sean and Gary. The two seemed a little chummy with each other, Joe thought. As if there was a relationship before Don and Joe had come into the picture. His own looks must’ve burned the back of the men’s heads, the broad shoulders flipped around to show the two hungry and lustful eyes peer down at Joe’s own puppy dogs.</p>
<p>“Here we are!” Gary motioned for the tent. It was a fairly small tent and he knew that meant the three of them would be pretty close. A snuggle fest was something new to the table at least. Something Joe might actually be looking forward to after getting railed again.</p>
<p>Joe also noticed, his head searching around, their tent was quite a distance from the others. He wondered how they’d manage to stray from the group without anyone noticing but quickly pushed it away. Blaming the fact that others were there wanting Joe to be used this trip and would want easy access to his hole.</p>
<p>Joe made his way into the tent, the slap on the ass a little expected while he bent down, a small giggle and gasp squeaked out. Inside the tent, the sleeping bags, blankets, and pillows hadn’t been arranged yet. They just sat there in the middle of the tent. Sean and Gary crowding in behind Joe. Joe had already started taking apart some of the equipment, throwing a pillow into place at the top edge of the tent when he felt a large figure push in closer behind him.</p>
<p>“It’s cute you think we’re going to get this place decent before we start fucking you.” Gary grinned.</p>
<p>“Hey i’m ready for it, i’m not procrastinating, I just think if we get started now we’re not going to get all of this ready for sleep. Cause as much as I want that…” Joe pointed to the bulge forming in Sean’s pants, “in my ass next, I do want to sleep tonight.”</p>
<p>They both nodded but as soon as Joe got back to taking a blanket from the small pile, Sean pushed him over the pile. He pulled back on the soft joggers Joe wore and pulled down. The underwear underneath coming along with them.</p>
<p>Joe grunted along with Sean who’d seen the fresh and recently used hole clench at the roughness.</p>
<p>“Or not…''Joe mumbled but eventually started moaning while Sean shoved his thumb against the bundled swirl of muscle.</p>
<p>“God can’t wait to get inside this tight hole. Also can’t believe it’s come back together after the fucking you’d given him earlier Gary!” The shared smiles on the two men’s faces sent Joe into another moan. The three of them realized Joe's ass bounces back pretty easily. That fact will come back to haunt Joe or be a great power if he wants more people to get in on this whole thing.</p>
<p>Sean now had his second finger in Joe’s tunnel alongside another. Pushing and pulling out, both fingers coated in the load Gary had dumped in him earlier. Joe’s hips pushed back to get those damn fingers back in there. He needed to start getting his own pleasure, his cock fully throbbing against the rolled up sleeping bag under him. Joe’s left forearm jutted out in front of him holding up his body. His right hand closed tightly around Gary’s length. The very length that had breached him in the other end earlier that day.</p>
<p>“Okay he’s ready, we need to get this going!” Gary expressed, his knees inching forward towards Joe’s head and the willing mouth that waited for him. Joe's mouth closed around his dick and his tongue came to stroke the underside tenderly. The warm wet lips that clamped around his cock head sent Gary’s head back. The mouth pulled him further in as the tongue of the newly hungry man started sliding along more cock.</p>
<p>Sean threw his hand into one of the bags, trying to find the lube he’d stashed in there knowing where this weekend was going to go. He felt around for the bottle and once he got ahold of it he immediately ran a trickle down Joe’s crack. The clear heavy liquid flowed down into the pale crack. The small trickles of hair that surrounded the hole and lined the crack were darkened. He pushed a few fingers through the mess and quickly shoved them inside the burning hole to start lubing it up for his cock. Joe moaned around the girth that was gently fucking into his mouth. Gary moaned himself, the vibrations from Joe’s encouraging noises made Gary stutter his small thrusts. He landed deep inside the throat. Sean forced a few fingers back inside the tight hole to make sure everything was well lubed. He was definitely going to enjoy this.</p>
<p>Sean pulled his wet fingers from Joe’s hole and rubbed them along his ass cheek. He scooted forward and as he got closer he heard slight wimpers from the slut under him. Sean looked up to see Gary pulling from his mouth, “I want to push into his throat at the same time you push into him.” Sean liked the way he thought and they both at the same time, placed their tips onto Joe’s each set of lips and pushed. Joe felt the two equally girthy cocks open both his holes at the same time, the sensation of the two pushing into him made him feel dirty and used. Like he was a toy for these two men to be using.</p>
<p>Before they even reached their peak, before the feeling that their two tips would eventually touch inside of Joe, they pulled back almost as sudden as they entered him. The next trust came even faster. From there on their crashing hips never felt like they left Joe’s face and ass. Their thrusting was crazed and it made Joe feel even happier to be in this situation.</p>
<p>Joe could feel every detail on their cocks even though they were fucking so fast. The thick vein that stretched along the right side of Sean’s dick felt beautifully against Joe’s inner walls. He could practically feel the thing throbbing inside of him with every inward stroke, which he sure, he could actually feel the thing throbbing inside of him. The same for Gary’s own girth in his mouth. The tip would bounce off the back of his throat and slide down. His gag reflex just obliterated it seemed. Since he just sucked and sucked on that bus ride over to the campground, his body just got used to its new state of always having something in his throat and mouth. He loved it.</p>
<p>From the moment the two got on that bus earlier that morning, he was petrified, almost. But now, he was more than willing to take his new role. He had accepted it earlier but now he was looking forward to this week's venture. Getting fucked almost every night by these two would be glorious. He’d have to stay in touch after this whole ordeal. The even more rapid thrusts into his ass signaled the others probably wanted the same. Their grunts overtook his thoughts and soon his own mumbled ones joined in the chorus of manly noises.</p>
<p>Gary had to pull from Joe’s orifice after a while. His strong arm and hand grasping the base as he pulled away and held firmly while he took deep breaths and looked to the ceiling of the tent. Joe smiled dumbly, happy his skills were about to make the burly man cum so soon.</p>
<p>Sean pulled out too and Joe threw a questionable look behind him and before he could ask what Sean was doing he was being pushed up by Gary’s arms. It seemed the two were on a telepathic link convo right now cause they both knew what they wanted. Sean soon plopped down with his back over the same small pile Joe was just bent over. Joe sat back on his haunches waiting for what they wanted him to do until Sean slapped his thighs.</p>
<p>“Hop on up cowboy!” He commanded and Joe happily bounced up.</p>
<p>He squatted low over Sean’s length and descended, the feeling of that thick cock refilling his tight tunnel forced his eyes and head back. A moan also accompanied the action. Once Joe reached the bottom of this fun ride, his pelvis sat perfectly in Sean’s groin, he started his work. Bouncing up and down as hard and as fast as he possibly could. Chasing his own pleasure but also chasing the fact that his ass was able to give this much pleasure to someone else. The thought made him not only try his hardest for his own sake but for Sean under him.</p>
<p>Joe sensed some motion in front of him and behind Sean’s upturned head. Gary moved forward and stood hunched above Sean’s head. Joe in the midst of bouncing on the cock sat forward and engulfed the length down once again. Moving between the two, sitting down on Sean and pulling off of Gary slightly and then vice versa. The two breathed harder and their chests rose just as fast as Joe bounced.</p>
<p>“God this is going to finish me up.” Gary said, his hands now grasping onto Joe’s head. The massive paws held on for dear life but also pulled with each downstroke from Joe’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Yeah i’m ready to fill this slut again!” Sean agreed with Gary’s incoming orgasm. His own hands helped Joe’s hips slam down onto his dick.</p>
<p>Joe just sluttily moaned. The feeling of these four hands pulling at him, the two girths, two absolute beer cans fucking rapidly into him were pushing him closer and closer. Even the soreness in his thighs and ass, his neck craned and pulled like taffy, all of it just heightened the feeling of overcome. He knew he liked to be fucked by one man but the full, pure, used warmth he sensed from the two men at once - well he was going to like this weekend he could tell.</p>
<p>Gary and Sean somehow sped up more and soon Joe felt the tightness in his own gut. Gary spewed into his throat first, the cum dropping down his gullet straight from the spout. A little escaped his tight lips and ran down his chin, but Joe swallowed almost all of it. The scene of Gary pulling out of Joe’s mouth and the debauched look on his face finished Sean off. His own seed plowing deep into Joe’s depths meeting Gary’s load from earlier on the bus. Joe’s own load once again sprayed on his own down onto Sean’s chest. The streaks mixed with Gary’s drops from Joe’s chin.</p>
<p>Sean let Joe fall back onto his back while they all huffed. The three men sat for a few moments before Sean and Gary moved the bedding into place, Joe himself was still taken out from the vigorous fucking. Once the blankets, the pillows and all were made Sean and Gary grabbed Joe by his arms and pulled him up.</p>
<p>They fell into the makeshift camp bed and laid close together. Sean and Gary encasing Joe in a warm embrace while they drifted off.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait for the rest of this weekend Joe. If you’re tired now…” Gary trailed off and Joe fell asleep with a smile on his face knowing that there was so much more to cum.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>